I Am Your Death
This has been previously posted in the old Roblox Creepypasta Archive, i felt like posting here too, Hello, my name is PokyCraft (in ROBLOX), i'm not a good player, i'm like a noob, i have just a few friends, they are very cool, well, some of them are, anyways, i think it was last week when i discovered that Roblox had a mobile app to play in tablets etc, i was excited to play the game, since my PC Graphics Card broke i couldn't play anymore on my PC, i started playing on my tablet some obby and cart rides, i loved to spawn cart and spam the speedup button before someone got in, then they pressed the start button and the cart was sent flying outside the map, pretty darn fun. Anyways, back to the story, i heard of a app called "Freedom" which is a app that simulates a credit card for Google Play Store and you could buy things for free, i decided to install to get myself some free ROBUX and BC, i was so overjoyed to run the app, but in the bottom of my tablet screen there was a text box saying: "Root access is required to run Freedom" I was confused, thinking "What the hell is root?", i searched on google, and i found a app called Framaroot, which let you root your tablet/phone to use certain apps that need rooting to run, i installed an ran the app, another text box popped up saying "Your device seems not vulnerable to root", i was pretty much saddened, so i decided to do the rooting process with my brother's phone, i expected it to work and get a few ROBUX to spend, however i didn't get my ROBUX after using the Freedom app, now i was angry, i didn't get any ROBUX or BC, i decided to ignore and just play some games to distract myself, i was playing a game called "Canoe without a paddle" there was... 13 players i guess, this was one of the games that really pissed me off, reaching the winner's place wasn't based about skill, but luck, i checked the clock and it was 1:34 AM, i played too much for the day and the place had only 6 players at that time, i leaved ROBLOX and put my tablet in my PC desk, i was too tired to play another game on ROBLOX, "Tomorrow i play some more" i said to myself, i close my eyes and sleep. I woke up, took a bath, drank some coffee and then i sprinted towards my tablet to play ROBLOX, joined a game called "Work at Pizza Place Mobile" to my surprise, nobody was there, i tought "Strange, normally there are at least 12 or 8 players here" i walked around a bit to know the city better and even search for easter eggs if the place had some, then someone joined, his nickname was "IAmYourDeath" i couldn't see his char, he was completly invisible, after some 8 minutes i pressed the chat button and we started chatting: ME: "uh, hey, howdsa going?" IAMYOURDEATH: hi ME: um, hi? IAMYOURDEATH: the screams.... ME: excuse me? IAMYOURDEATH: they're going to get you ME: is this a joke? it's better be a joke. IAMYOURDEATH: .SACUL ,YADYREVE ESROW STEG KCULNU UOHT DNA UOY NOPU LLAFEB DERTAH LLAHS ,HTAED RUOY MA I *Player POKYCRAFT has been kicked from this server* I stayed 2 minutes thinking "what the f**k was that?", so i leaved and went outside, my friend ran towards me and asked "uh, that message you sent me, what does it mean? and who is IAmYourDeath? why is he in your friends list? "What?" i asked, i didn't remember sending a message to him, and also i don't remember adding IAmYourDeath as my friend, "Stay here for a minute please" i said, i picked up my tablet, i really sent a message to my friend, it did read: ".EID LLIW I ,evivrus ton lliw i ,htaed nwo ym ma I ,lliw eh wonk i ,em teg lliw eh ,etaf ym morf devas ro depleh eb nac regnol on I" Then i went outside again, my friend was no longer there, i entered my home again and went to "Work at Pizza Place Mobile" again, it was all normal, i saw someone near the ocean that surrounded the whole map, i walked to him and we started chatting Me: hey Guy: yo Me: what are you doing here? Guy: just looking at the ocean. Me: do you know something about the player IAmYourDeath ? Guy: Who's that? * i explained the story to him * Me: that's what happened Guy: some of my friends met the same thing too, he's like an evil spirit or something like that *JACKUS29241 Disconnected* *wafflecake15 Disconnected* *Guest 1182 Disconnected* *Guest 55126 Disconnected* *IAmYourDeath Connected* Me: oh no Guy: oh sh*t, here we go again IAMYOURDEATH: I have the power to control everything Guy: well, good luck he disconnected and leaved me and that "ghost" alone Me: control everything? IAmYourDeath: i will be in your nightmares, your dreams, your home, your soup, your coffee, your everything, just wait. i've been teleported to a place i've never seen before in the game, it was the default baseplate it looked very glitchy, i saw a figure following me, it was something called Darkness, it had a completly black body with red eyes and a red smoke coming out of him, i ran as fast as i could, but he touched me, the screen went black, the only thing i heard was a deathly painful scream, i guess the figure killed me, ROBLOX closed itself, i started the same place again, but everything went back to normal, except there was a silhouette in my screen, he started walking close to my tablet's screen, i closed ROBLOX, but the silhouette was still there, until it his face covered the left-most part of the screen, then i realized something I was looking at the reflex of my screen.